


A Young Fantasy

by KeiMat



Category: Final Fantasy X, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiMat/pseuds/KeiMat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy, a rising blitzball player is sent to Spira following the destruction of his hometown, Zanarkand. With seemingly no way of knowing what has happened to him, he becomes Guardian to Billy, a young man on a pilgrimage, in order to learn about the conflict he has been dragged into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Neither of us knew what we were getting ourselves into. Me dragged here by fate...and him following his destiny. I just wish that...there was more that I could do for him...in the end. We were almost to Zanarkand now. My home, or so I thought. All that was left now was ruins. It reminded me of us, him and the friends I had made. Before, we were united, strong and vibrant. But now...

Billy sat beside me, stoic, silently looking into the fire. I couldn't tell if he had always been, or if he had recently become good at hiding his emotions. Beside him his brother Tommy sat with his legs pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, head cast down. Usually loud and boisterous, he seemed to be the only one to feel the same panic I did. Kate sat next to Noh-Varr, leaning into his embrace. Her eyes were on the fire as well, while Noh seemed to look off into the sky.

America stood on the hillside behind us, arms crossed over her chest, a look of anger seemingly burned into her features. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, I never could. I didn't bother to approach her and ask. David was walking towards her now. Though he usually had something intelligent to say, they continued to stand in relative silence. A few pyreflies floated eerily threw our small camp and Tommy jumped up, startling everyone.

“This is ridiculous Billy! If I knew it was going to get this far-” He paused, suddenly choked up. “If you do this you'll die you idiot!”

Billy didn't look up from the fire but we all turned our gaze to Tommy.

“Come on! There has to be another way to defeat Sin! We just have to try! Right Kate?”

He turned his head to her, snow white hair in a flurry, but she just slowly shook her head at him as if she had given up hope. She was like a sister to Billy. She had tried everything to talk him out of becoming a summoner but like I now knew, he always followed his heart. The fact that she had all but given up nearly killed me. Still, Tommy looked my way.

“Teddy? Tell him!”

At the mention of my name Billy looked up at me. His dark eyes seemed to have aged since we left from Besaid weeks ago. The carefree teenager I had met then was almost gone now. I ached to see him once more. I couldn't let him go. Not now. I couldn't even look away from him.

“Yeah Tommy. We'll find a way. There's still time.”

Billy's face cracked into a weak smile and hidden from the sight of everyone else he mouthed the words, 'Thank you'.

We fell into silence once more until America and David walked back into the circle. They stood silently, no one speaking, until Billy drew himself up, red cloak fluttering slightly in the calm breeze.

“I think...we should go.”

We all exchanged glances for a moment before gathering our things and standing. I had said there was still time, but I couldn't help feeling the contrary. We were going now...to Zanarkand. To the end.


	2. The Story Begins

The sound of water running and lapping against itself, a sound like chimes, was a beautiful thing. It was like a comforting lullaby in some cases. For me though, it was prelude to an event much more exciting. I sat in a pool of water, eyes closed and head tilted back, surrounded by darkness. I reveled in the moment, honing my focus, before my eyes snapped open and the world burst into light. I sat up, on the outer rim of the blitzball sphere, a place for the blitzers to wait before they jumped in to the massive water sphere. The surrounding crowd was a roar as we all laid eyes on the center of the stadium. A ball of energy was gathering, produced by the advanced machines to hold the unique form of the arena.

I stood with my blonde hair dripping from water and moved to the edge of the ring to lean in towards the center of the building, a ball tucked under my left arm and clad in my blitzing uniform. Black and gold were the colors of my team and I wore a sleeveless black top with gold accents around the neck and running across the left side of my chest in thick lines. On the right side of my uniform, the Zanarkand Abes emblem rest on my chest. My shorts were black as well, the right leg running longer than the left, and gold accents similar to the one on my top ran up the side. Black boots anchored to the ground, I watched as the ball of energy began to gather at a rapid frequency and then braced myself as it boomed outwards into a sphere. A semi-permeable force field, suspended in mid-air. As the crowd cheered on for the start of the game, the sphere was rapidly pumped full of water.

My team was one of the best in the league, the Zanarkand Abes. We were in the finals of the Marvel Memorial Cup, a tournament in the name of my father Mar, who disappeared ten years ago when I was a boy. People often compared me to him, but only in the sense of the game. Not surprising considering it was the only way the majority of the world remembered him. He was the best player to ever swim a sphere people said, and I aspired to be better. I didn't want to just live in his shadow, I wanted to make a name for myself. 

He was so good that a number of fans actually called him “Mar-vel” when they talked about him. Something that bothered me a little. It wasn't like I hated my father or anything, he was great. He was just a pusher. Always pushing me to be better on the off occasion he was around. And when he was, one of the only things on his mind was blitzing. He taught me everything he knew. Which was unfortunate for anyone else who met me in the sphere.

I was a beast in the water. Six feet tall, toned but not too bulky, I moved like a shark. Fast and strong, as if I was somehow able to take on a form suited for swimming, I decimate anyone in my way. My passes were precise, slicing through the water like bullets. My tackles were head on, sending people through the force field and into the crowd with a blow from my shoulder. My shots were on a whole other level. I can admit, I was a bit of a show off, and my teammates encouraged it.

Receiving a signal from one of the other fielders I pumped my legs and swam towards the top of the sphere, dodging two other players as I went. I had to build moment, power, to do what was next. Thrusting myself forward, I leapt out of the top of the sphere and through the then force field that held it in place, temporarily leaving a hole behind in my wake. It was a routine, a practiced shot that my teammates and I utilized often. The blitzball would come hurtling out behind me, and I would kick it back down through the thin barrier, and into the goal of the opposing team. A flashy maneuver but one that usually worked.

As the blitzball followed me into mid-air, I arched my body into a turn, flipping over and preparing to kick the tool back down towards the water. That was when I saw it. I couldn't even tell you what it was. Everything happened so quickly then. An immense monster the likes of which I'd never seen, attacking the city with a force that was capable of reducing Zanarkand to ruble. In the distance I could see it all; buildings being toppled and destroyed by beams of energy that easily pierced their massive husks and a wall of water, all of which headed towards me and the stadium.

As I was still in the air, everything below me erupted into chaos. One of the beams of energy, projected by the monster, ripped through the stadium sending shrapnel and debris up into the air with me. I yelled in fear and was able to latch on to an arch on the top of the stadium, reaching at and taking hold of it. My hands wouldn't hold though. I could feel it, my grip slipping from my saturated gloves. I tried to hoist myself up, but it was no use. My fingers lost traction and with fear screaming from my eyes, I plummeted a hundred or more feet down.

I was lucky.

Somehow despite the attack, part of the blitz sphere remained intact, the lower half of the force field still holding water. The shallow pool was able to slow my decent, but not stop my fall. I crashed into the water, and continued towards the bottom and through the semi-permeable field only to continue to the ground. A far less dangerous decent, but still painful. I blacked out for a moment.

“Ugh.”

It took a few seconds to gather myself, shouting and the sound of destruction bringing me back to my senses and adrenaline masking my pain. I steadied myself on hands and knees for a moment, careful not to put too much weight down here or there on the shattered concrete beneath me. I had somehow landed near the entrance to the stadium, and a number of people were running past me to exit. I painfully stood, and began to stumble out of the falling building myself. Just as I reached the threshold I noticed her.

She was always dressed the same; a long crimson coat like garment with oversized sleeves and two dark blue stripes going down either side of the front where it opened. A large black belt adorned with white stars, ran across the waist holding the coat closed there. It was open on the top, but she wore a top that was striped with white and blue to cover her chest. Below the belt, her midriff was shown but below she wore small black shorts that revealed much of her legs until you reached the boots on her feet. A piece of dark armor rested on her left shoulder with a star emblazoned on it, the same symbol on the black gloves she wore upon her hands.

The young woman stood leaning against some rubble as I approached. “America! What are you doing here?” She looked at me, all tough beauty with tan skin, long yet wavy dark hair, honey brown eyes, and the most stoic expression I had ever seen anyone where.

“I was waiting on you.” She replied, emphasizing it with a hint of irritation before walking off. 

“What?” I stood there confused for a moment, scratching my still damp hair before going after her.

The city was a mess, utterly destroyed. Buildings and structures were toppling while people ran around in a frenzy. America walked through the current of people, who were heading in the opposite direction, as if they were nothing. They avoided her path easily enough, but I had to work to dodge them as they ran. One guy in particular bumped into me, and as he did so I was spun around. I watched him retreat for a second before he passed a small boy in purple robes, his face hidden from me. As I took notice of him the world around me seemed to stop, everyone and everything suddenly frozen in place.

“Huh? What in the world?” Blue eyes darted about as I tried to make sense of an already confusing situation. “How is this possible?” I posed the question and I noticed that the robed boy tilted his head a bit, the only other person besides myself free to move.

“It begins,” The words were haunting. Seemingly holding a deeper meaning and power than what was expected from what appeared to be a rather young boy. Confused, I went to approach him, but the moment I got close, time returned to the world. I glanced around to confirm it and then turned back to the boy, but when I did he was gone.

I turned in a full circle then, looking for him, but all I caught was America's figure still walking off in the distance down the fallen highway we had taken. “Wait up!” I called out for her, jogging ahead. “Hey,” I said put my hand on her shoulder and stopping her for a moment. “I don't think we should be going this way.” She looked at me for a second, dark eyes slightly annoyed, before turning away and nodding her head.

“Look.”

What I saw before me then was something terrifying. A large sphere of water, far larger than what a blitzball arena could generate, floating in the air above the city. It could have been mistaken for the moon if not for the giant creature that was dwelling with it. A monstrous gray being that looked like some sort of fiendish whale.

“We call it 'Sin'.” Her words broke me from my shock and awe.

“Sin?” I was able to repeat quietly. The question wasn't answered though as something erupted from the building next to us. Some sort of a pod. A creature no doubt produced by this Sin, and as we looked upon it, it opened sending out even smaller pods about half the size of a man. A number of them landed on the road before us and I looked upon them before they began to flicker and open up revealing odd creatures that looked like some form of giant insect with long spiny legs, wings, and a beak. The moment the creatures came to life, they attacked us.

I swung at the monsters, fending them off slightly, until they ganged up on me and pushed me back. I fell to the ground almost careening into America who was standing there casually. I looked up at her and she had drawn a sword.

“Here. Take this,” I stood and then she handed me the blade. A long sword with a leaf green metal in the middle, silver bladed edges, and a hooked curve on the end. The hilt was gold and the handle was bandaged up, obviously a weapon that had seen use. “A gift from Mar.”

I looked to her with shock. “My father?” She nodded with a faint smirk. The confirmation gave me some resolve, and I tightened my grip on the weapon, swinging it in the air before me a few times as the monsters approached.

“I hope you know how to use it.” It was half an inquiry, and half a hopeful comment. As she had before, I nodded in confirmation. I wasn't practiced, but I understood the idea. Swing the sharp end.

I cleaved my way through one monster while America pounded through another, dark locks flying wildly. She fought with her fists and feet, somehow channeling an immense strength that was capable of demolishing anything in it's path. A complete brawler, and she seemed to love it. Probably the most dangerous woman to exist. I was remind to be glad that she was on my side as she punched one monster, sending it through a wall and clearing our path.

She continued to run forward, down the highway towards danger, and I followed after her slightly thrilled but mostly confused. We ran up and down the destroyed highway before coming to a stop as she looked forward, seemingly evaluating things. I took the moment to talk and question her again.

“What are we doing?” I threw my arms out in front of me with open palms half expecting her to drop an explanation in my hands. “We need to go back. This is dangerous.”

America scoffed for a moment before shaking her head. “Can't go back now chico. We're expected.” She took a step forward, prepared to leave me without a straight answer, when more of the pod creatures appeared. This time a number of them fell from the air, landing in the concrete ahead of us and behind, essentially surrounding us. I drew my sword out, and America took a fighting stance before gritting her teeth. “This could be trouble.”

We once again did battle with the creatures, but this time was different. They outnumbered us greatly and it seemed no matter how many I sliced, stabbed or cut down, more rose in their place. Eventually America and I were standing back to back. I had seen a grimace on her face moments ago, and I only imagined how she was looked now as a feeling of dread enveloped me. She and I both looked about for a solution, when she pointed to a damaged vehicle hanging halfway over the road.

“That. Clear a path so I can knock down.”

“What?!” I asked confused, questioning how it would possibly help us.

I heard her grip tighten in her gloves as she clenched her fist once more, and I could swear there was a smile in her voice. “You'll see.”

Gathering my resolve, I leaped to my left and swung my sword at the fiends around us, using both hands to add more force to my heavy blows. America was behind me, following the path I carved before leaping over my shoulder towards the vehicle. I saw her cock her fist back in mid-air before coming down and slamming it against the cement before us, sending out a small shock wave and forcing the machine over the edge of the highway. I stumbled under the force, and watched as the machine disappeared over the edge before erupting in an explosion as it crashed into the ground.

The discharge rocked the building next to us, of which a large billboard of my father rested, before it all came tumbling down towards us. Barely missing us, it crashed into the section of road before us, rocking everything and causing the structure to slowly crumble.

“Go!” America shouted to me as we both ran forward, jumping across the downed section of road ahead of us and literally running across the back of the building that had fallen onto it. Our goal I could see, was to make it to the other side of the highway that was still intact.

Somehow she had managed to out run me, her strength and endurance somehow surpassing mine. She easily made it to the other side. The building though was collapsing beneath my feet and I stumbled a bit, slowing me down. I was almost out of energy, out of adrenaline, and I used all I had left to propel myself forward and then leap for the safety of the highway as the building disintegrated beneath my feet. But I didn't make it.

I fell short, but not too short. I managed to grab on to the edge of the road and was essentially dangling there on the verge of falling to my death. I had no energy to pull myself up and I was sure I was going to die until America stepped forward, standing over me, casual and collected.

“America!” I shouted. I didn't feel I needed to state the obvious. I needed help. But she just stood there. “America!” As I shouted that second time I could see that thing, Sin, floating above us now. Some sort of hole or portal opening above us. It was when I noticed it that America reached down and pulled me up, holding me by the collar of my shirt in the air as everything around us floated up into Sin.

“Are you sure?” She asked someone, looking wild as her hair hovered in the air over her. But I didn't catch who she was speaking to. I was too busy struggling to get loose from her grip and find a place to stay anchored to. She turned back to me then and looked me in the eyes. “This is it Teddy. This is your story.” As she was speaking I noticed that we were drawing closer and closer to Sin, until we were practically in the portal. Yet she remained calm and spoke. “Your story, it begins here.” As the words left her lips, time and space seemed to bend as she was sucked into the portal created by Sin, stretched out like I had never seen before. I shouted, but the sound was lost in everything else, and the last thing I saw was a bright light as I too was sucked into the large beast known as Sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so that's officially the first chapter. Very similar to the first part of the game I know, and not too descriptive. Very little dialogue. Honestly I was just trying to rush through. Haha. We all know the story really begins when we meet our Summoner! 
> 
> But yeah, bear with me and I promise to give you some good stuff! No more America in the next chapter, but we do get to meet another member of the cast! Can you guess who?!


	3. A Rude Awakening

“Hey.....Hey!” The voice was...familiar.

 

It took me a moment to assemble the connection from the fog that had settled in my mind. “Dad?” I said aloud, wondering if what I was hearing was real. My mind was muddled, and it wasn't until that moment that I realized my eyes were closed, perhaps adding to my confusion. Was I dreaming?

 

I had to be dreaming.

 

When I opened my eyes, the sight before me was dumbfounding. I was floating, or rather swimming, in the sky above Zanarkand. My arms and legs were pumping away, keeping me aloft as if on their own accord, but all other similarities to swimming were gone. High in the air over the active city below, I didn't need to hold my breath. I seemed to be breathing fine and besides being aloft thousands of feet, nothing truly seemed out of place. Not until I began swimming down.

 

As I tried to lower myself, to get reacquainted with gravity and the ground, I saw someone. Standing on an empty rooftop was a boy who looked terribly familiar, looking up at me as if he were waiting. I hurried my pace, pumping my large arms and legs to get closer, but as I did I found my body suddenly going limp. Just a few feet before me, stood a time lost reflection of myself. A mirror image of my youth. It brought a lot to mind.

 

Floating there, looking at a younger me, I thought about a lot of things. I thought about where I was, and what I had gotten myself into, in an attempt to make sense of it all. But the moment I thought I had achieved some sort of clarity, some focus, I started to feel lightheaded and then sleepy.

 

If I wasn't already, I think I had a dream. A dream of being alone. I wanted someone, anyone, beside me so I didn't have to feel alone anymore. Hinging on that thought and a feeling of loss, that was when I truly woke up.

 

The difference with the dreaming state that I had been in and the waking state I was coming to, was that I couldn't feel my body before. Now, I felt an ache running through my being. I could feel a a cold hard surface beneath me, rough and likely stone. A chilling air blew overhead, and I could hear the sound of lightly crashing waves terribly close.

 

I slowly opened my eyes, a daunting task in itself at first, and looked out on a strange sight. I was laying on a cold slab of concrete as I previously assumed, I could see that up close. Beyond that though were ruins. Sunken ruins. I pushed myself up onto hands and knees, and saw water surrounding me in every direction, with pillars and slabs of stone piercing the surface here and there. The sky was dark, clouded and foreboding, leaving little to illuminate the world around me but distant bolts of lightning. This wasn't Zanarkand.

 

Had I been washed away? What was the last thing that had happened? My mind was so muddled.

 

“Is anybody there?” I called out only half expecting a response. Nothing. A light panic began to set in, so I shouted. “America? Heeeey!” The words echoed back to me, bouncing off of rubble, but that was the only response I received.

 

I sat there on my stone island for a moment, attempting to gather myself and stave of the panic, before I found my resolve. _Relax Teddy, you can do this._ The words to myself were surprising encouragement, and I stood, running my hands through my hair and untangling it from the row of earrings running along both ears. I remember being frightened when I had decided to get the first piercing done. America had said to me then, “If you're going to do it, do it already. Fear never got anyone anywhere.” I reflected on those words now as I looked about for a solution to my problem.

 

Scanning the horizon for a sign of anything useful, I spotted a large structure to the north. Lightning flashed overhead and I could make out that it was some important building perhaps. Probably ravaged by whatever had caused all the destruction around me now, but it was mostly intact. A small bridge to my right seemed to lead directly to it, so I slid into the murky water. The instant I was in, it occurred to me that things were a bit different than my normal swimming circumstances. This was pretty much open water from what I could see, not the safety of a blitz sphere. Something could be lurking in it, and I kept that in mind until I made it to the stone bridge, and pulled myself up.

 

On closer examination, the path was precarious to say the least. A testament, I assumed, to whatever happened here. The stone had deep cracks in it and was even missing chunks near the edges. It was a wonder how it was still defying gravity. It made me worry. I wasn't overly toned, but I was muscled from athletic training, not very light. I'd have to be careful. More lightning flashed in the distance and I determined a path.

 

Walking slowly and trying my best to step lightly and spread weight evenly, I eyed the stone beneath my feet mostly. My eyes did stray a bit when there was a flash of light, and in those instances I would catch a glimpse of something in the water. After three or four particularly close incidents, I stopped. Looking into the water as it was illuminated I realized that in reality, what I was on was not an actual bridge. I was standing on an arch of a much large object than assumed. This only a small part of a much larger sunken construction.

 

And then the bridge collapsed beneath me.

 

I plunged into the water below, sinking below the surface briefly, unharmed but frustrated. There was no other way to cross so I instantly knew what I had to do. With reluctance I began swimming towards the building. I passed a few more ruined structures, pausing to stare at one a bit. There was some sort of letters on it, seemingly arranged in an order, but not recognizable as any words I knew. As I floated there trying to decipher it, the water erupted beside me, and fiend jumped out of the water and over me. The monster was about half my size, it resembled a frog with fins like a fish. This was it's element.

 

To make matters worse it had brought company. Two more followed it's lead and they swam a circle beneath me. I panicked for a moment, looking for an escape and checking my body for a weapon. It was then I realized that the sword American had given me in Zanarkand, was attached to my hip. By this time, they had circled in closer, and I knew fleeing was no longer an option. I drew the sword and dived under the water to my left, to the closest fiend.

 

I wasn't a water monster, I didn't live in the water, but blitzball took a great level of skill. I reached the fiend before it could react, slicing at it and ending it with a cut through the mid-section. It burst into light as I turned to face the other two fiends. One was already swimming towards me. I raised my arm up to block it's assault as it landed upon me. I grappled with it briefly, only stronger than the creature, before I got a good grip on the blade and was able to force it into the beast. Like the one before it, it dispersed into balls of light.

 

There was one fiend left, the one that remained in the distance while the other attacked. It looked at me menacingly with large murky yellow eyes. I was prepared for it to come when it's attention seemed to be drawn elsewhere, looking to it's left. I followed it's gaze just as an even bigger fiend appeared from the darkness. Stronger and faster, it grabbed the frog like fiend in it's maw before discarding it and circling back around for me. I instantly turned and began swimming away towards a nearby outcrop. I could see what looked like an entrance etched in the stone, and I pumped my arms and legs as hard as I could.

 

It wasn't enough. This fiend was much faster than I was. I could see that it was closing in on me. It's gaping mouth open, ready to envelop me, suck me in. A vacuum like effect was being produced and as I made it to the edge of the entrance, my feet were literally in it's mouth. An instant more and it would have had me, but I passed through the entrance, the large fiend halted as it collided with the stone walls. It was fast but too large.

 

The collision sent me tumbling through the water filled entrance and into a stairway. A stairway that led to a pocket of air. That meant that I was inside and above water. A lucky break finally. The entry way was rocked shut by the fiend outside so I sat catching my breath, not worried about having any visitors. But it was terribly cold inside, and dark. I had made it out of the frying pan, and into the freezer.

 

I thought I was going to die in this place. I had to sit and gather myself for a moment and evaluate things. It took a minute but I stood, attaching the sword back to my hip, and ascended the stairs.

 

Navigating the dark pathway was difficult, I stumbled nearly a dozen times. I kept going though and was eventually rewarded with a flash of light. A path that lead outside perhaps. I navigated the darkness towards the light and found a blocked archway. Using my shoulder I pushed a large pillar out of the way revealing a hall. I had found a large entry way connected to a few rooms, most blocked off, but a stairway leading to a second floor balcony. The stone balconies had large windows which lightning flashed through illuminating the place. I could see that it was now raining outside and water was coming in from various points. And it was so cold. I needed a fire.

 

Making one wasn't a problem, I just needed the materials. I set out searching for materials, finding nothing of interest about the area besides the fact that I was completely sealed in. I did however find a few items I could use to make a fire; a flint and some dry documents on a broken shelf, essentially wood. I took them to the center of the round hall and after a few attempts made a fire.

 

I eagerly attended to it, until it was a good size, then I settled next to it. The warmth quickly sunk into me, and fatigue settled in as well. I felt safe for the first time in I didn't know how long, I couldn't even say how much time had passed. But I was somewhat comfortable at the moment and tired.

 

Sitting there huddled up, I started to nod off until I got the sensation that I was being watched. I slowly stood and looked around. The fire cast eerie shadows on the walls around me playing with my already worn mind. I thought perhaps I was imagining things when lightning flashed, casting a new light on things. That was when I saw it. A hideous fiend, gruesome in appearance. Blades for appendages, a thin body and a long powerful tail.

 

It leaped towards me and I stumbled back, just out of harms way. Drawing my sword I sighed, “Give me a break!”

 

The fiend and I stared each other down and its muscles tightened to pounce, surely prepared to, and capable of slicing me to pieces. But before it could, the entry way to our right exploded in ruble and light.

 

The explosion knocked the fiend and I apart, and me on my butt, but seemed to daze us both. In the same instant, a group of people came rushing into the hall. They all had white hair and wore some sort of body suit, all masked or wearing goggles and they were brandishing some sort of rifle. When they noticed us, their weapons were drawn and pointed in our direction, giving a greater panic than the fiend. I froze. The fiend seemed to stop too, though it hissed at the men.

 

They all stood still except for a tall man wearing a dark yellow mask over his eyes that ran around his head, snow white locks hanging out over the open top. He stepped from the group and walked towards me with a sly smile on his lips before he drew a gun from his hip and pointed it at my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Ah! Idk. Lol.
> 
> So I wanted to get further with that chapter, but it was getting pretty long so I found a stopping place that I thought would keep you people waiting. Any guesses who that is?
> 
> Oh! It also occurred to me that some of you readers might not have even played Final Fantasy X (and that I'm either horrible at or to lazy to describe the fiends) so if you want to know what the places and creatures look like that they're seeing, I'll leave the names at the end of the chapter for you to go read about as those are the things I likely wont change in the story. Be aware though that reading too much about the places could lead to possible spoilers in the story.
> 
> But this is getting long so here's the list!
> 
> Places: [Baaj Temple]
> 
> Feinds: [Sahagin] -> [Geosgaeno] -> [Klikk]


End file.
